1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus which converts image information of an original into electrical signals using a one-dimensional image sensor such as a CCD line sensor and for printing or recording the obtained electrical signals on a medium such as a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preparation of various documents is one of the most important tasks in office work, and demands for rationalization and savings in labor in preparation of documents are high. In response to such demands, typewriters, copying machines or facsimile systems have been devised and are in use. However, the capacity and performance of such OA equipment is limited, and optimal efficiency in office work has not been attained.
For example, preparation of summaries of portions of documents or literature and of filing cards listing keywords or the like has become increasingly important in a society flooded with information. However, no easy means for performing such tasks have been devised, and currently one can only extract desired portions of a document and manually rearrange these on sheets of paper. With this means, most of the copied images are wasted, and labor involved in extracting and rearranging the desired portions of documents and so on is considerable.